


Hinata Kami-Sama

by LGBT_Pancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bottom!Hinata Shouyou, Brief mention of yachi, Crossdressing, Crows, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, God Hinata Shouyou, HINATA IS SO BRIGHT??? LITERALLY, It gets really gay, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama acts like a bottom but I promise he's not, M/M, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Shimizu Kiyoko is Kageyama's sister, Sun God!Hinata Shouyou, Top!Kageyama Tobio, confident hinata shouyou, crossdressing Kageyama Tobio, fuckkk, how am I supposed to tag this tbh, idk - Freeform, kageyama has a sister, maybe a lemon?, probably some casual mention of bokuaka, sacrifice!Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGBT_Pancake/pseuds/LGBT_Pancake
Summary: Kageyama bowed before the god, eyes closed, breathing light and shallow. He tried not to frown, fearing it would mess up the makeup. He felt awkward in the orange kimono his mother had put him in. It had taken so much to convince them to let him take his sister's place in secret, he just hoped the sun god before him couldn't tell that he was a man."Raise your head," The god said. "Look at me, Kageyama." Kageyama did so slowly, moving to sit on his knees. He raised his eyes to the gods face and gasped. The bright man was sitting in a throne, clothing and jewelry reflecting the god's very essence. He was so bright. Kageyama supposed he was supposed to be, being a sun god and all. He clenched his hands into fists, knowing he was probably being looked down upon as nothing but a lowly commoner, a human sacrifice for this immortal being. The god stood, coming to crouch before him. The sun god smiled, holding a hand out to the human he was given."Please take care of me!"





	1. Sunday, The Day Of The Sun God.

**Author's Note:**

> SO LIKE I've never done any work on here, but I'm trying so bear with me.

The light peeked through the curtains in Tobio's little bedroom, shining right onto the eighteen year old's face. He threw an arm over his eyes, whining to himself. It was Sunday, a day of worship and he did not want to get up. He tossed and turned, groaning into his pillow. He kicked the covers off and sat up, blinking slowly, an ever-present frown on his face.   
There was a knock on his bedroom door, three soft knocks. He glared at the door, threatening whoever made the sound in his head and grumbling to himself. His mother peeked through the door, sending him a smile as bright as the sun. Kageyama got most of his looks from his mother, raven hair, sky blue eyes, a feminine face. Unfortunately, he didn't inherit her smile.  
"Tobio," she said. "It's sunday. Please put on your church clothes. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.   
Tobio rubbed his eyes, already getting out of bed and moving towards the wardrobe which held all of his clothes. He pulled open the little door to the wardrobe, yawning. He yanked off his clothing, replacing them with the black and orange traditional Sunday clothes.   
The shirt stopped just below his chest, just above his stomach. It was mostly black with two orange stripes down the sides. The sleeves stopped right after his shoulders, showing off the traditional tattoo of the sun god. The pants were long and puffy, mostly orange that faded to black near the bottom.   
He looked in the mirror and almost choked. He flattened down his hair, hoping it would stay down and not be messy again during the ceremony. He put on the necklace, the pendant hanging off of it looking just like Tobio's tattoo.  
He walked out of his room, closing the door quietly behind him. When he got to the living room, his mother, father and sister were all waiting on him. His mother looked up and smiled.  
"Ready to go, Tobio?" She asked, holding an apple out to him. He nodded, taking the red fruit from his mother.   
He glanced at his family, biting into the apple and walking out of the house. His mother, Akemi, and sister, Shimizu, wore an orange crop top that looked like a reverse of Tobio's and a long orange skirt that showed off their left leg, where the tattoo was placed.   
His father in a similar outfit as Tobio. Why the sun god chose black and orange, Tobio will never know. Especially since it's a sun god. The trek to the town center, Karasuno, where the ceremony was held was short, since he only lived a few miles away.   
Normally, Karasuno was pretty empty, save a few homeless folk who lived there. But on Sundays, the entire area, minus the center, was filled to the brim with shops. The shops held all kinds of sun-god merchandise, like sun fruits, jewelry of the sun god, sun god paper fans and so on. Tobio thought that part of Sunday was a little ridiculous. It was like a festival, except that their festivals were much more extravagant.   
The Kageyama family skipped all of the shops, not interested in the things they had to offer. Or at least, that's what Tobio wanted. His mother stopped at every shop, interested in anything and everything they had to offer. Tobio shared a look with his father and sister, the trio all unimpressed with Akemi's actions.  
They walked around each stall, Akemi stopping at every stall and her two children and husband following like lost puppies, until a loud but pleasant sounding horn went off around Karasuno. Everyone who wasn't already there made their way to the center of Karasuno.  
The center was unlike anything else Tobio had ever seen. It was the brightest place in the whole city. The floor was white tile, fading into orange. Bright orange. If you were to look at it from the top of a tall building, it would look like a sun. The Kageyama family, and everyone else in the city, gathered around the sun, leaving only a strip of white an orange tile big enough for a carriage and then some.   
Soon later, three men, one in the middle and the other two behind him, walked down the open part of the road. People started bowing immediately once the men were in their line of sight. Once those men reached Tobio, he dropped down to his knees, not making a sound, and put his hands on the tile, face ever so close to the warm tile.   
They passed him. He glanced up at them again, noticing that their faces were covered and that the one in the middle was rather short. He could see a little bit of bright orange hair peeking out of the tall black hat the short man wore and blinked. His mother pinched him, glaring at him for looking up. It was ritual to close your eyes once you were bowing. Tobio huffed, closing his eyes.  
Once the three men were gone, the people rose, beginning the walk to the church. The church was the largest building in all of Karasuno, made to hold the hundreds of people in the little city. The ceiling was entirely made out of stained glass, allowing light to filter into the room in white and orange hues.   
The Kageyama family filed into their spots, sitting on their knees on the floor, the only thing separating them from the floor being a large cloth. Little murmurs went around the room, families greeting other families and people leaving offerings next to the large mural of the sun god.   
The murmurs quieted when the three men stepped up to the large stage, one of the men in the back, the tallest one, stepping up to the podium. He lifted the white veil covering his face, revealing a blocky black glasses. If you looked close enough you could see little points of blonde hair poking out from under the tall black hat.   
He cleared his throat, the sound causing all remaining murmurs in the room to silence themselves. The mans bored voice rang out in the clearing, calling all to listen. And after a moment of silence, he began to preach. Tobio huffed, folding his hands in his lap and waiting for the church's same old spiel to be over. He had never really been that committed of a follower, and often got bored at the assembly. He would rather be at home, practicing his embroidery, than be sitting there, listening to the same speech said over and over again, all in honor of the sun god.   
Once the speech was over the chatter from before normally resumed, so Tobio, out of habit, tried to stand up. His mother pulled him back down by the arm, staring at the three men on the stage.   
Tobio looked over to where the blonde priest was still standing at the podium. He gently pulled his arm from his mother's grasp and sat on his knees again, folding his hands in his lap as he had done before. Normally, the assembly was over by now. A small man with mostly dark hair ran onto the stage, a letter in hand. He dropped to his knees before the blonde, holding up the letter. Once the letter was taken, he ran off the stage and out of the room.  
Ah, Tobio thought. So that's what it is. This century's human offering assembly. No wonder.   
The air began to build up into a feeling of tension, every person in the room seeming to stop breathing. Time froze for only a moment before the letter was ripped open, the blonde priest taking out a small card. He looked up to the crowd.  
"This century's human offering for the sun god comes from the Kageyama family. May peace be brought from this family's sacrifice."


	2. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say that Shimizu(Kiyoko)'s name is Kiyoko. Why? Let's be honest, most of y'all (ME) would forget who shimizu is....same for Hitoka (Yachi)

"This century's human offering for the sun god comes from the Kageyama family. May peace be brought from this family's sacrifice."

Tobio felt the air leave his lungs, his heart faltering in its steps. His eyes raced over to the rest of his family, expecting them to look just as shocked as he felt. His mother and father were beside themselves with glee, both being strong believers. Tobio released a breath he didn't know he was holding, his heart beginning its calm dance once again. Maybe it won't be as bad as he thought it would be. Then Tobio turned his head to look at his sister to his left, and felt all of the hope from three seconds ago dissipate into thin air. His sister was biting her lip, tears of sorrow and misfortune welling up in her eyes. Tobio grabbed her hand, glaring down at the ground in front of him. In return, his sister squeezed his hand as tight as she possibly could. 

Soon after the doomsday sentence, the ceremony of the Sun God was brought to an end. Every family gathered up their children, said goodbye to the other families around them and said one more final prayer before leaving. The kageyama family shuffled out of the big church, only stopping a few times for other families to congratulate them. The entire time, Kiyoko kept her head down, only murmuring her responses when spoken to. Tobio clutched her hand tightly, running around his mind on how to get his poor older sister out of this predicament. 

When the Kageyama family finally made it out of the church, Tobio and Kiyoko parted ways from their parents. Their mother wanted to shop some more, thereby forcing her husband along with her.

The walk home was as short as ever, and the whole time neither sibling let go. Tobio hoped that, by holding his sister's hand, he could provide some support.

When they finally reached the Kageyama family house, there was a girl with blonde hair waiting at the door. On the moment the girl's nervous eyes fell upon Kiyoko, she sprinted to her side. Kiyoko let go of Tobio's hand to embrace the, now crying, blonde, mumbling 'Yachi' and apologies into the slightly shorter girls hair over and over. The two females grasped each other, trying to tie down the other, never wanting to let go. Kiyoko pressed a tender kiss to Yachi's cheek and continued to pet down the blonde's hair.

Feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, Tobio left the two girls' company and made his way in the house. He shuffled his way to his room, ripping off the black and orange crop top and dropping down onto his bed, his head in his hands.

What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to do when his only sister, who was apparently a lesbian, was being shipped off to some god against her will? What do you do in that kind of situation? 

About an hour later, three soft knocks sounded against Tobio'a door, causing the raven haired boy to stop his train of thought. His sister poked her head inside his room and gave him a small smile. She carefully sat down on his bed next to him, folding her hands in her lap.

"So," he said. "What do you think?"

"I think that I don't want to go, and that Yachi is more important to me than 100 years of wealth for the town. But I also think I have no choice in the matter. More importantly, how are you? You seem more shaken up than me," she replied, voice calm and clear. Tobio sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"I think that I want you to be happy, and that this whole thing is stupid."

"You're a good little brother, Tobio, but there's nothing you can do about this."

Tobio grunted, frowning, mind running a mile a minute. What if there was something he could do? Anything would work. Anything at all. What could he do? And then suddenly, it hit him like a train. His eyes widened, and a grin made its way onto his face. Kiyoko blinked at him, unsure to his thoughts.

"Oh, my dear sister," he said. "I think I may just have the solution."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm such a failure who can't write long chapters.  
> JK JK JK  
> But I am incompetent in that way. I'm working on it.


	3. Self-Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm ligit sure kageyama is ooc
> 
> WHOOPS
> 
> everyone is kind of ooc tbh
> 
> kiyoko talks a lot :')

Kiyoko stared at Tobio in disbelief. The room filled with silence after he explained to her what he considered a brilliant plan. He hopped up from his bed, smiling to himself and pacing around the room. Kiyoko just watched him as he let his thoughts flow.

“Yes!” He said, “That's it! That’s what we can do! That way, both you and the town will be happy and the sun god will get his consort!” 

Tobio’s plan was crazy, even for him. And idiotic, but that was expected. His plan was to add extensions to his hair, wear makeup, put on the traditional kimono and waltz up to the sun temple pretending to be a daughter the Kageyama family had never let the world see before. At the very least, he was being self-sacrificing. His sister shook her head, frowning.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tobio. For one thing, it would never work. You may have moms looks, but that doesn’t mean you look feminine. Secondly, I could never let you do that. What could I do with myself if I let my little brother give up his life, his potential, for me?” She said, folding her hands in her lap. 

Tobio scoffed, still not seeing any other way. He told her such. She only looked off to the side, a frown in place, saying she wouldn’t mind. Which was bullshit, and they both knew it. 

“Let’s be honest, I don’t have a life here,” Tobio said, “All I do is sit in my room, doing embroidery and wasting my life away. You have a life, a girlfriend. You’re going to college next year. I’m failing most of my classes. I’ve got no reason to stay and you do. Just let me do this.”

Kiyoko sighed, looking melancholy. She smiled sadly, giving in to her little brothers stupid idea. 

For the next four hours, the two talked only of the plan. What was he going to wear, how to place the extensions, and teaching Tobio to act feminine. When their parents came, the two shot up from where they were sitting on the floor. Kiyoko gave one last feeble attempt at changing her little brothers mind, but he just waved her off, saying that they should start with convincing their parents that it was a great plan. 

The two walked down the stairs together, Tobio feeling more enthusiastic, but both with the normal, natural frown on their faces. They gathered their parents in the living room, sitting opposite from the two adults. 

From there, Tobio took the reigns. He told them about the two siblings’ plan. Every little detail they had come up with in the four hours they had. In the end, there was less of a reaction than they had expected.

“Impossible,” Akemi said, “The sun god expects a girl. It’s always a girl. Always. The sun god will not expect a boy.” Tobio frowned.

“Why not? It’s not like the sun god will ever know,” He said, his shoulders tensing up.

“Tobio, don’t you know what the consort of the sun god does?” She asked, brows furrowed. Tobio didn’t respond. “They are a literal sacrifice. An object to fulfill every need the sun god may have.” He blanched, his voice hitching before collecting himself again. He forced himself to relax, knowing that he couldn’t win an argument with his parents if he was just yelling stupid things.

“I’m prepared to face the consequences. Plus, I’ve never seen it say anywhere that it has to be a girl. Only that they have to wear certain things,” He said. Akemi sighed, looking to her husband for help.

“Tobio, what about your potential? Your embroidery? I’ve heard Aobajosai E.S. is looking for new recruits,” Hikara said, hand moving to hold Akemi’s. Tobio scoffed.

“I’m never going to Aobajohsai. For one thing, Tooru Oikawa is there. For another, I’m not smart enough to go there.”

“But you could still go somewhere else, like the Karasu--

“Why do that, and let my sister who has so much she’s leaving behind here give up her love and future, when I could just go? And give up nothing but a future that isn’t even certain?”

Though that kept Akemi and Hikara quiet for a moment, it didn’t stop the argument. The argument went on for two hours, neither side giving in. Well, Tobio never giving in. Kiyoko kind of just sat there with her head down. 

Both sides had valid points, but Tobio is more stubborn than his parents are. Eventually they gave in, when there were no arguments left to say. The parents glanced at each other, sighing. 

“Fine,” Akemi said, relenting. “The ceremony will be in two days. We better use our time wisely. Best get some sleep, you’re going to be up early tomorrow.” 

Tobio smiled.

Tobio and Kiyoko left the living room, leaving their parents to go about themselves. Kiyoko caught him by the hand right before he went to his room, her head still down. He tilted his head, trying to get a look at her face since she was a bit shorter than he was. She looked somber. 

“I’m sorry,” she said.

He laughed to himself, patting his older sister on the head and going into his room. He leaned against the door, staring at his hands. He wasn’t really sure how he felt. He felt happy, happy for his sister who got to be with that blonde girl. But he also felt a bit unhappy, unhappy by the fact that he knew he would probably never see his family ever again after the ceremony. 

He shrugged it off.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio gets pampered, even if he doesn't want it.

Tobio groaned, feeling something nudge his side. He rolled over to his side, pulling the blanket up higher. The ‘something’ pushed him out of bed. He face planted onto the floor, screaming in surprise. He groaned again, this time in pain, looking up into the eyes of his sister. She smiled sweetly at him.

“Time to get up, Tobio. We’ve got to go shopping,” she said, holding a hand out to him. He had to stare at her for a moment before he could remember what she was talking about. He grabbed her hand, letting her haul him up to his feet. He yawned, scratching his stomach and moving towards his wardrobe. 

Kiyoko caught his wrist, dragging him out of the room, muttering, “You have to dress like a _girl_ Tobio.”’

“Well yeah,” he said, voice still gravelly from sleep. “But what am I going to wear to the tailors if not my clothes?”

“My clothes,” she said simply. “Of course.” He didn’t question it. Even though they were different sizes, most of the clothes were easily adjustable. It would only take a few minutes, and they had all day. 

Kiyoko dragged him all around the house before finally going to her room. First she went to the kitchen and shoved and apple in his mouth, watching as he awkwardly ate it. Then she went to the bathroom, pushing him in, slamming the door, and yelling at him through said door that he only had a few minutes to take a shower and get ready. 

He’s never taken a faster shower in his life.

When he got out of the shower, he didn’t have any clothes. He told her so. She left and came back a few minutes later, holding one of their mother’s Kimonos. Surprisingly, it fit rather well. It was plain green, warm and soft, something he appreciated after that ice shower. (They didn’t have any heated water unless they did it themselves.) 

After he was dressed and had taken care of any other hygiene things, such as brushing his teeth, she finally dragged him to her room. She pushed him in-- _why am I being pushed around so much today?!_ \--and slammed the door behind him. It was just him and the room now. 

Or more like, just him and his mother. Akemi was waiting for him, sitting on the bed, sewing away like a mad man at some of Kiyoko’s clothes. He coughed into his hand to get her attention. 

She yelped, cursed, and kissed her finger. She must have pricked her finger. She glanced up at him, frown on her face.

“Sit down, Tobio,” she commanded, still working the needle through complicated stitching. He recognized her hand movements. It was embroidery. But why was she doing embroidery at this point in time? There were other, more important things she could be doing. Like helping him become a girl, for one thing. 

“Listen, you have no idea how happy I am that you already know how to sew, amazingly well at that, because this is a pain in my ass. Teaching Kiyoko was an even bigger pain in my ass,” She said, bitterly. Tobio blinked at his mother. She cursed very little. It went against one of the rules in the sun god’s dogma that all of them followed. But today he heard her curse twice in less than five minutes. 

Today was an important day, that’s for sure. She looked up at him from where her eyes were glued to the cloth, hand stopping in it’s movements. She clipped off the rest of the string, tying it quickly and putting it to the side. She leaned forward, scrunching her eyes up and looking him up and down.

“You sure?”

He didn’t have to ask what she meant.

“Yes,” he said, “I’m sure.” 

She looked him up and down once more before leaning back, smile in place like usual instead of the frown she’s had since he had walked into the room. She clapped her hands together, standing up from the bed and waltzing over to Kiyoko’s wardrobe. 

From there it began. From there all of the pulling, screaming, yanking, accidentally scratching, and beautifying started. It all started with something as simple as getting him into a proper women’s Kimono. 

“Tobio!” Akemi screeched, for the fifth time that morning as he tried, and failed, to put on a kimono. Currently at seven, he wondered how many he would have to try on before Akemi was satisfied. 

That continued for the next four hours. Four hours of screeching and putting on and taking of continuously. By the end of it, he was exhausted, but he still had things to do that day.

The kimono Akemi chose was orange, black, and white. It was made of some sort of silk fabric. It was really soft. At the very least, after trying on fifty of those things, he most definitely knew how to put on a kimono by himself. 

After that horrible experiance was finally over and done with, Akemi dragged him to the salon to get his makeup done. They wanted him to look soft, and makeup was the only solution. At least, that’s what Kiyoko said before their mother dragged him out of the house. Tobio had a sneaking suspicion that they just wanted to laugh at him. 

If he thought the past four hours of constant change was torturous, he had a swell time at the salon. That lasted two hours, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t flinch, twitch, bounce his knees, he could barely breath without messing her up! It was a long and boring process, and that was putting it the nicest way possible. 

They got his ears pierced immediately after. That hurt. The earrings were light orange, shaped like a diamond, and got in the fucking way. They were annoying, but apparently, it was necessary, so he didn’t argue. Much. 

After that, the sun was only half way through the sky and the ceremony was at dusk, so Akemi and Kiyoko spent the rest of the time teaching Tobio how to act more feminine. They gave him the last hour or so to just sit in his room and do embroidery. He wouldn’t ever admit it outloud, but he was quite nervous. 

What if someone caught him? What if they kicked his family out of the village because of him? What if they forced Kiyoko to go anyway? 

Before he even knew it, while he was in the middle of finishing an embroidered flower, it was time. There was a quiet knock on his door and Kiyoko poked her head in. He glanced at her before looking around his room once more and breathing in. It felt like home. He was going to miss this feeling, though he tried to deny that fact thousands of times. He eventually got up and shuffled over to his sister. 

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SAYING THIS NOW:  
> I do not own Haikyuu or any of the characters from said anime.  
> also, any things in this story such as the traditional outfits or ceremony are purely based off my imagination and any resemblance to real life things is coincidental. Have a nice day.


End file.
